<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightning strike by Meicdon13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157160">Lightning strike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13'>Meicdon13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saiyuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Non-Penetrative Sex, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Saiyuki Reload</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Unprepared” doesn’t even begin to describe how you feel when an injured demon finds his way into your house in the middle of a storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seiten Taisei Son Goku/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lightning strike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphennia/gifts">Alphennia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Alphennia. This is my first time writing second person POV and writing reader-insert fic. Hope you like it! Set during <em>Saiyuki Reload</em> V07, a slight split from canon where Seiten Taisei manages to slip away from Hakkai and Gojyo for a bit before they put his limiter back on.</p>
<p>This isn’t tagged dubcon or noncon—the reader character is into it—but please be aware that this starts out with her pinned against the wall against her will before the situation devolves into horniness. Please proceed with caution or exit the tab if that’s something that you’re uncomfortable with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It sounds like absolute chaos has exploded a few streets away. The clear night sky is now split by streaks of lightning as rain falls in heavy sheets. The stream of screaming people running past your house has finally disappeared, but you stay in your bed, torn between going out to see what’s going on and staying underneath the blankets you’ve wrapped yourself in.</p>
<p>Your entire bedroom is suddenly lit up by lightning, everything blinding white even beneath your blanket. You muffle your surprised scream, ears ringing because of the thunderclap that follows almost immediately after.</p>
<p>It’s eerily quiet after that, an unnatural sudden calmness. You take deep breaths to try and calm down. In and out, steady and repetitive. In—</p>
<p>There’s the sound of glass breaking downstairs.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Everything is pain and anger.</p>
<p>The energy he’d absorbed from the Earth was enough to heal the worst of his wounds and keep him from dying, but the Turned One’s use of lightning left him weakened. He needs to find somewhere to hide and rest, just long enough that he can come back and seek revenge without fear of permanent damage.</p>
<p>He squeezes himself into the narrow space between two houses, breaks the glass in the first window he comes across, and climbs through it. He doesn’t fear any potential occupants; it’s unlikely any of them have the strength of the Turned One, Halfling, or the Monk, and he’s more than a match for any regular demons or humans.</p>
<p>He stays there, for a moment, on all fours. Being out of breath is a novelty, an experience that he doesn’t care for. He ends up lying on the floor, ignoring the shards of glass and the cold wind coming through the broken window. He closes his eyes and concentrates. He can hear one person in the next room, their breathing quick and uneven. They probably heard his entrance, then.</p>
<p>It doesn’t matter. He just needs a moment to gather his strength before resuming the fight.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>There’s a slight tremor in your knees as you make your way towards the bedroom door. Part of you is screaming to go back under the blankets and make yourself as small and quiet as possible until whoever—<em>whatever</em>—it is goes away.</p>
<p>But now that danger is actually <em>in</em> your home, a larger part of you insists that you have to know what’s gotten inside. You try to reason with yourself—you have to know so you can protect yourself—but a large part of it is just plain old curiosity.</p>
<p>You take a few fumbling steps in the dark until your eyes adjust. You freeze the moment you see him.</p>
<p>The demon hasn’t moved or even looked in your direction, but it feels like he’s hyperaware of your presence. You consider running back to your bedroom and locking the door. You look around and try to see what’s within reach, what you can use as a weapon if the demon attacks, but the nearest piece of furniture is closer to the demon than to you.</p>
<p>Retreat seems like the smarter option for now—if the demon wanted to hurt you, he’d have done it by now, right?—and you slowly inch backwards. The demon snarls when you begin moving, but the sound dies away when it’s obvious which way you’re going.</p>
<p>The farther away you get, the safer you feel, and you begin to notice other things about the demon, aside from his sharp claws and pointy ears. He still hasn’t looked at you or even twitched in your direction. The way he’s lying stiffly on the floor and the pinched expression on his face make it seem like he’s in pain. He was probably involved in the fighting you heard, even if it looks like he doesn’t have any wounds or serious injuries.</p>
<p>Even though he hasn’t moved, you can feel the power radiating off of him. His presence fills the room even though he’s just laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. You wonder how much of the chaos from earlier this night was because of him.</p>
<p>After what feels like a small eternity, you eventually make it back to your bedroom. You immediately shut the door and stumble backwards, collapsing onto your bed when your knees give out. You briefly consider climbing out the bedroom window and making a run for it before your eyes land on your pillow.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The human is trying to stay unnoticed as she tiptoes back towards him, a pillow clutched in her hands like it will offer her some sort of protection.</p>
<p>He’s offended at the presumption. Does she really think she can smother the Great Sage Equal to Heaven with a <em>pillow</em>?</p>
<p>She should be grateful that he hadn’t immediately obliterated her the moment she came into the room. In the blink of an eye, he has her pinned against the wall, teeth bared in a snarl. The pillow is tossed somewhere, forgotten.</p>
<p>There’s a momentary flash of panic and fear in her eyes, surprisingly followed by defiance. It reminds him of the woman in the street protecting her children, the bravery overcoming the base animal reaction of fear.</p>
<p>Begrudging respect replaces most of his indignation, the same respect he felt as he stared down the mother in the street. Fear is expected—and relished when he’s in a particular mood. Defiance is something he doesn’t often experience. The mother may be weak and worthless, but she’s still a step above her human brethren. And apparently, so is his unwilling host.</p>
<p>Before he can do anything else, however, he hears the sound of running feet.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“Goku!”</p>
<p>Someone is running outside in the streets, yelling. The demon’s free hand immediately flies up to cover your mouth, the other one tightening its hold on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Goku! Where are you?”</p>
<p>The demon steps closer, pressing you to wall and keeping you quiet and immobile, his face turned towards the front door as he watches it with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>This close, you can see the bright gold of his eyes, even in the dimness of the room. You can feel the tense coil of his muscles as he listens to the sounds of the two shouting men outside. His body radiates not only warmth but also that same power that you felt before. This close, it’s almost overwhelming.</p>
<p>The voices outside get louder. The demon—Goku?—moves even closer, as if he’s decided that by pinning you to the wall, he can keep you absolutely quiet.</p>
<p>You’re not sure what possesses you to try and push him away, but you do. It’s useless, of course, but he slowly turns until he’s looking at you head on. Unlike earlier with the pillow, he looks amused instead of offended. That gets under your skin and you push at him again, putting as much force as you can into the move.</p>
<p>He easily gathers both of your wrists in one hand and pins them against the wall above your head. He’s moved on from looking amused to looking challenged.</p>
<p>You try to knee him, but he uses the hand covering your mouth to push your leg to the side. At this point, with how close he’s standing to you, your breasts are pressed up against his chest. You try to ignore the distinct points of contact of his hands on your wrists and thigh, exert extra effort trying not to think about what would happen if the hand on your thigh moved higher.</p>
<p>Goku’s nostrils flare, his eyes widening a bit in what seems—improbably—like surprise. He tilts his head almost curiously as he takes a deliberate sniff. You have no idea what he could possibly be smelling but after a few seconds he seems to come to a decision.</p>
<p>He lets go of your wrists, his hand slowly moving down to brush against the side of your neck. His other hand starts to move up your thigh and you end up clutching fistfuls of his shirt. You give an involuntary jerk of your hips and a sharp exhale.</p>
<p>The amused expression is back on his face and you feel some reckless drive in you rising up to meet that amusement head-on. Without really thinking about it, you reach down into the small space between your bodies and rub at Goku’s crotch.</p>
<p>You enjoy the rush of it, being the one to catch him off-guard this time, but he doesn’t stay surprised for long.</p>
<p>The pressure of his fingers against your clit, even through your cotton shorts and panties, is enough to make you start grinding your hips against his hand. His other hand sneaks up under your shirt to squeeze your breast. You start to feel yourself getting wet and at a particularly hard press of his thumb against your clit, you involuntarily squeeze Goku’s growing hardness.</p>
<p>He growls at that, but it doesn’t sound threatening. It’s a sound of arousal and it stokes the heat building up in your core, an almost tangible thing that makes you feel wild and breathless. Without warning, Goku moves so that he has a hold of both of your thighs and lifts. You wrap your arms and legs around him on instinct, move your hips when you feel the bulge of his dick against your cunt.</p>
<p>Your nipples are stiff from arousal and the night’s chill, and they show through the fabric of your sleep shirt. You don’t even try to stop the moan that escapes you when he leans forward to take one of them into his mouth, sucking it through your shirt.</p>
<p>With every thrust, it’s like you can feel the ridges of his zipper rubbing against you even through your clothes. He holds you up against the wall like you weigh nothing, moving you against his dick easily. You can’t find the leverage to do much aside from try to roll your hips against him, trying to match the pace that he’s set.</p>
<p>You’ve never felt this sensitive before, all your senses heightened until it feels like all you can see, hear, or feel is Goku. And it’s not just his strength that excites you—there’s something about his presence, the raw <em>power</em> that’s focused on you that’s so intoxicating.</p>
<p>You throw your head back and cry out breathlessly at a particularly hard thrust. Your panties are soaked, and your shorts are seconds away from getting a wet patch. It’s getting harder to keep your legs around his waist, but it doesn’t matter because you’re so close now, it won’t take much longer before you tip over the edge.</p>
<p>Goku bares his fangs at you in a wild smile, shifting his grip so that he’s holding on tight to your hips. He yanks you against his bulge and <em>grinds</em>, relentless pressure moving in small circles against your wet cunt.</p>
<p>You bite your lip, back arching, muscles tensing as you come. For a few seconds, you’re not aware of anything beyond your pounding heartbeat and your heavy breathing.<br/>
Goku sets you back on your feet, gentler than expected. You stand there on wobbly legs, still pinned between him and the wall. If he let you go, you would probably end up sitting on the floor.</p>
<p>The afterglow is short-lived; your heart has just slowed down to something resembling normal when Goku suddenly freezes. There’s a strange moment of déjà vu as he shifts to face the door, eyes once again narrowed. You hear the same voices as before, still shouting for him. They must have doubled back, but their voices move on soon enough, sounding like they’re moving in the original direction that they came from.</p>
<p>Goku makes an annoyed huff once they’re gone, straightening up and moving away from you. In the blink of an eye, he’s across the room, crouched in the frame of the broken window. He sends a feral grin your way before he disappears, moving so fast that it seems like he vanished into thin air.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for him to regain his strength, and the woman was a nice distraction from the inconvenience of his aches.</p>
<p>But now he’s back to his full capacity and itching to feel the kind of adrenaline rush that only comes from fighting a strong opponent. From his rooftop vantage, he scans the surroundings until he spots his targets. He sees them a few streets away, peering into alleys and side streets in search of him.</p>
<p>He leaps onto the roof of the neighboring house, starting the hunt before the Halfling and Turned One even sense his approach. Time to resume the battle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>